A Surprise
by Pure Hazard
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Tory (19) and Ben (21) are dating. They're both out with Shelton, Hi, Chance and Jason. Let's just say Ben gets some interesting news... Read to find out what it is. PLEASE NOTE: Fanfiction will possibly be continued and yes, I know Jason's last name is wrong. I will fix it when I have the time. Withdrawal, an injured mum and assignments are kicking me in the rear.
1. The SURPRISE

**Hey guys, I just made a fanfic account and have been reading them for a while, so I thought I'd share some of my stories I've written with you. This one is kinda random. **

**Also, I'm a HUGE fan of the Virals by Kathy Reichs so most of the stories I write are probably gonna be in that section. **

**Enjoy guys, and Lizzie, I hope you end up reading this. (u know who u are)**

I stopped and grabbed Ben's hand. He halted and turned to face me.

"I have something to tell you." He took my other hand.

"Okay. What's up?"

"First, please promise me you won't be mad." He raised an eyebrow.

"Tory, you're freaking me out here."

"Please promise." I begged.

"I promise. What is it?" I rose onto my toes and whispered into his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Ben took a step back and let go of my hands. He tripped over a tree root on the ground and tumbled backwards and fell onto the ground looking up at me. Breathing, hard.

"Ben?" I asked warily, stepping towards him. "Please don't be mad."

He picked himself up and looked into my eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." I whispered. He smiled bigger than I'd ever seen him smile and hugged me.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"How can I be mad?! I'm shocked of course, but it just took me a minute to get my head around it. Oh my god!"

He kissed me, and Jason, Hi, Chance and Shelton came back round the corner, and cleared their throats.

Ben and I just grinned at one another and hugged again.

"What is it with you too? What's going on?" Jason asked, arms crossed.

Ben turned to face them, while putting his arm around my waist.

"Whatever happens tonight, nothing happens to Tory, got it?"

Jason sighed. "Yeah, we know that already!"

"I mean it even more this time. Tory's not going out of my sight, but if something happens, nothing happens to her."

"Tell them." I smiled at Ben. "If you want."

"Just tell us!" They roared at once.

Ben walked round the back of me and wrapped his arms gently around my stomach and grinned at everyone.

"Tor's pregnant." Everyone shut up.

Jason started muttering to himself, and Chance started banging his head against the nearest tree. Hard.

Shelton and Hi ran over to us. "Oh my god! Seriously? You're really pregnant?" Hi yipped.

"Yeah! This morning I had loads of stomach pains, so when we went my place to pick up the rope and stuff, I snuck into the bathroom and stole Whitney' pregnancy test stick. I just had this feeling, and I was right. It's not a fluke either, because I did it two more times and it proved positive."

They both gave me a light hug. And Ben wrapped me up in a big one and spun me around.

Jason then walked over to me.

"What are you thinking? Are you out of your mind? What the hell are you doing?"

Ben stepped in front of me. "Back off!"

I usually would have separated those two, but this time, I let them have it out. I just gave Ben the biggest news of his life, and he'd handled it a hundred percent perfect. I'd let him have his way.

"Or what? She doesn't know what she's getting to! And I've already figured out you're the father, which I have to admit, I really want to see you try to be."

Ben stepped forward toward Jason and towered above him. He was a foot taller than Jason, which made me about the same height as Jason.

"I dare you to say that again. And if you lay a finger those two, I'll hurt you."

"Well how about this Blue, we'll have it out right here, right now?"

"You're on, Tyler." Ben and Jason turned around and stood a few metres apart.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ben?" I asked him.

"I do. He offended you Tor. And I'll do anything to protect you. So stand back."

Hi, Shelton and I stepped back till we were a few metres away on the side-lines.

Chance stepped up to Jason.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do. And whose side are you on? His or mine?" Jason glared at him.

"Yours." He stepped back and joined us on the side-lines

Jason took off his white collared t-shirt and threw it to the side. Jason was skinny, and had some abs, but nothing close to Ben, and he didn't have very big muscles in his arms either.

Ben then took off his dark blue shirt, and threw it onto the branch of the nearest tree. Seeing Ben's eight-pack on his stomach, Jason looked less confident and then his eyes gazed to Ben's huge muscles in his arms and shoulders, he looked almost scared.

Ben stared at Jason. "Still want to try me?" He asked.

"I do." Jason answered.

"Alright then. But don't come crying to Tor or any of us when I've snapped half the bones in your weak body."

Chance whistled and they walked towards each other.

Jason grabbed Ben's right arm and swung him round. Ben's face went cracking into a tree. He pushed off the tree and picked Jason up, lifted him above his head, then threw him twenty metres away into the ocean.

_SPLASH_.

Jason hit the water and went under. A few seconds later he re-emerged and ran back up onto the sand then the grass where he picked up his fist to hit Ben in the face.

Milliseconds before his fist would've merged with Ben's face, Ben caught his fist in his hand and twisted it round. Jason got lifted off the ground and spun in the air, then crashed back down.

Ben then released his fist and Jason collapsed on the ground. "I'm going easy on you Tyler, cause if I didn't, you'd end up with half your limbs missing."

"Well don't," he spluttered. "Or _you'll _end up with missing limbs."

Jason leapt up and grabbed a near tree branch and swung it into Ben's face. His face whipped backwards and when he turned back, had bleeding cuts covering his right cheek.

"You asked for it." He snarled. He ran up to Jason and got his head under his arm, then punched him in the stomach multiple times, and kneed him in the crotch.

_Ouch._

Ben then flipped Jason over his back and slammed him into the dirt face first.

"Err." Jason moaned.

He tried to get up, but Ben slammed one fist into his face and sent him flying across the grass where he hit a tree trunk. He was unconscious.

"Told ya you shouldn't have tried me." Ben smiled with pleasure.

Then ran to the side-lines and hugged me.

"Nice job brother!" Hi and Shelton high-fived him.

I looked at Ben and became serious. "There's something else I have to tell you."

"What?" Ben was smiling so much; I knew he wouldn't be mad.

"Ben, you know how you said you're not gonna let the _two _of us out of your sight?"

"Yeah." He looked at me and became serious.

"You know you meant us _four_, right?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "F-four?"

"Yeah." I blushed and gave a slight smile.

"Triplets." Ben smiled, then fainted.


	2. It's not a dream Ben

"Ben?" I sat on the ground next to him, and loomed over him.

He opened his eyes then shook his head.

"Tor, I just had a dream, where you said you were pregnant with triplets."

I looked into his eyes. "

It wasn't a dream Ben."

I smiled at him. Then Ben sat up and kissed me.

After a few seconds he stopped and looked at my mid-section.

"Are you okay? Do you feel alright?"

I laughed. "Ben, I'm fine! I could only have been this way since Monday night. Remember?"

Ben blushed.

"Oh yeah." He grinned. "Still."

He tipped his head to the side and then lifted me up so he was carrying me 'over-the-threshold' style again.

"Ben! I can walk!"

"Not at the moment you're not. Cause then I can keep a really close eye on you."

He bent down and kissed me on my forehead.

Jason woke up.

"Ben! Where are you!? You win!" He said sluggishly.

"Yeah. I know I won. And don't run into me cause I'm carrying Tor and the three kids."

"Oh. Sure thing Blue." He moaned, rubbing his head. "Wait! What?!"

He stared at me so hard it was creepy.

_Okay, you can stop now._

Ben placed me back on the ground and held up three fingers. Then waggled them back and forth to Jason.

"Triplets." Jason started walking towards me and glared.

"You are one mad bi-" He stopped when Ben took a few steps toward him.

"You were saying?" He asked, his deeply threatening.

Jason held up two hands and stepped backward. "Nothing. Nothing."

"Good." Ben smiled and turned to the tree which he's dropped his shirt on.

He picked it up and put it on. I turned to him and put my hand up in the air

"Please Ben, let me walk, and I promise I won't leave your sight." He looked at me unsure.

I grinned up at him. "Need some convincing?"

I put my arms round his waist and kissed him, long and hard, then slowly withdrew. He smiled.

"Alright. But you hold my hand and if I think you're getting tired, I'm carrying you. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted and we laughed.

Then he took my hand as I turned back to the others. "

Come on guys, forward march!"


End file.
